1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved spill-proof cup, commonly referred to as a “sippy cup.” More particularly, the present invention provides a sippy cup having an internal partition that is angled toward the mouth of the sippy cup to decrease the amount of tilt required to dispense the entirety of the liquid from the sippy cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sippy cups are used to help transition babies from bottles to regular cups. Typically, the biggest challenge in transitioning babies to regular cups is teaching them to not dump the fluid all over themselves by tipping the cup as far back as the bottle, to which they have come accustomed, to empty the cup.
Sippy cups usually come in two varieties, a cup with lid and spout (sippy cup) to drink while tilted towards the mouth, or a cup with lid and straw to drink by sucking through the straw. One problem with the straw cup is it does not train the baby's motor skill habits to handle a regular cup. On the other hand, with the lid and spout sippy cup, the baby will usually tip the cup almost completely upside down and thus need to tip his or her head back to finish the fluid. This creates discomfort for the baby, and also provides no training for transition to using regular adult type cups.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved sippy cup.